No restrictions
by Bound by death
Summary: A collection of one-shots with Kagome as the main female protagonist. -Requests are open. -First installment: Reiji and Subaru – Jealousy.
1. Reiji - Jealousy

So before you guys read the story, please read this first instead of jumping to conclusions. Kagome is a bit OC, I know and that was the point, also Subaru/Reiji might not live up to hardcore fans, but I have only seen a few episodes of the anime before Yui made drop it. This brings me to the other thing I wanted to make clear, I strongly dislike Yui, so there won't be any one-shot/drabbles with her (also be aware that I might end up killing her a couple of times.) So if you guys can live with my take on Diabolik lovers, then please read on, if not leave instead of leaving flames.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

A frown appeared on Kagome's face as she saw the human girl Yui leave Reiji's room, her azure eyes were shining with jealousy as she took in the flustered state of the blonde girl. The raven-haired woman clenched her fists together tightly, her long nails almost drawing blood from her fragile skin.

Kagome didn't like that stupid girl, the so called 'bride' – like hell she would step down for a naïve teenager – she had been here too long to share any of the brothers.

She had met Karlheinz many centuries ago after the final battle against Naraku, she had been on the edge of death when he found her broken body between her dead friends on the battlefield.

He had taken her in after realizing she would never age, never die; just like himself, and somehow had managed to restore the life in her mind; but the many years with the sadistic vampire had twisted her views. She was no longer the innocent and happy schoolgirl with a foolish crush; she had grown into a lady.

Karlheinz had given her as a companion or perhaps as some sort of nanny to his sons many years ago when she started to grow restless, and she had been with the Sakamaki brothers ever since – they had a special place in her heart.

Kagome made her way back down the hall in search of comfort, the long skirt of her white dress dragged across the floor behind her and a soft almost pouting expression painted on her face.

oOo

Red eyes snapped open at the intoxicating scent of a very familiar person that drifted into his room and he slowly sat up in his large coffin-like bed. His gaze landed on the elegant white dressed woman as she made her way around the room and he swallowed softly at the sight of her long swan neck left exposed, he loved it when she put her hair up.

"Kagome?" His tone questionable.

The priestess made her way over to the white-haired, a small soft pout on her lips as she got down in the coffin beside him.

"Reiji forgot about me." A sigh escaped her lips and she looked at him from under her thick black lashes. "We were supposed to have tea together, but apparently Yui was more important."

Anger rushed through him at the thought of someone forgotten about Kagome, his lovely little dove was far more important than the 'bride'. Kagome had been there for him for as long as he could remember, she had always been a faint ray of sunshine in his life; she didn't believe he was filth.

Subaru sneaked his long arms around the woman's waist and tugged her close as he laid back down in his coffin. He cradled her soft body on his chest and Subaru lightly drifted his nose through Kagome's raven locks; her vanilla scent filling his nostrils.

"I will never choose her." Subaru's words were muffled against her hair, but she heard them.

"No?" Kagome mumbled softly. – "Yui seems to favor you over the other brothers".

Subaru scoffed and tightened his arms around her. "I have no need for her."

Kagome burrowed her face in the young male's neck, and a faint kiss was pressed under his ear; her fingers tangling in his white shirt. She found comfort in knowing Subaru wouldn't leave her for a silly human, and yet she still felt an annoyance against Reiji.

"Let me stay here with you." Subaru shivered at her warm breath against his neck. – "I'll talk with Reiji later."

He nodded in agreement and closed his red eyes again, content with keeping the small priestess close; to drive away her loneliness.

* * *

Reiji pushed up his glasses as he made his way back up to his room, he shifted the small bowl with herbs as he sighed. Yui had arrived earlier with several bruises from one of Kanato's tantrums, forcing him to treat her wounds; causing him to miss his tea time with Kagome – much to his displeasure.

He hadn't seen the raven-haired woman or Subaru all day and just the thought of them together made jealousy burn in his cold dead heart. Kagome had always been the perfect lady in his eyes, his mother had disappointed him after her signs of weaknesses; but not Kagome.

Reiji frowned as he saw the crack of light from underneath his door, he always made sure to turn off the lights whenever he left. He pushed the door open, ready to lecture and most likely punish whoever was foolish enough to enter his private room.

His eyes widened at the sight, he was not expecting to see a half-naked Kagome on his bed and he swallowed softly at the view of her long milky legs against his dark sheets.

"Took you long enough to show up." Blue eyes peered at his form from underneath dark bangs. – "Busy with Yui again?"

A pleased shiver ran down the vampire's back at the jealous tone in her voice and he slowly closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it – he didn't want any interruptions tonight.

"You sound displeased, darling." He loosened his tie after placing the bowl with herbs aside.

Kagome rolled her eyes and placed the book she took from his bookshelf, a faint sigh escaped her lips as she propped herself up.

"Are you replacing me, Reiji?" She looked over at him, blue clashing with red. "Are you thinking about Yui in your bed instead of me? Is that silly little girl more interesting than me?"

Disbelief bloomed in Reiji's ruby red eyes as he listened to the meek words coming from the beautiful priestess on his bed and he shook his head with a small chuckle; making sure to fold his jacket on the table before moving over.

"Don't be silly, Kagome. She is nothing more than an idiotic human female our father sent, not to mention her manners are horrible and her clothes improper." He shook his head again, dark strands of hair falling down and covering his eyes.

 **(Start of lime.)**

His fast speed made it easy for him to trap the female against the bed, locking her hands above her head with just one hand, – his glasses abandoned on the bedside table.

His warm breath brushed against her plump lips and Kagome shifted her legs together at the sudden rush of arousal. The scent of her excitement hit his nose and he slowly slid his free hand down her side, slowly cupping her full breast through her thin nightgown – drawing a soft sigh from the priestess.

"Mhm.. Reiji, you're such a tease." A moan left her lips as he pinched a nipple, drawing a smirk from the male.

"You're in need of punishment for thinking ridiculous thoughts and questioning my exquisite standards." He flickered his tongue over her delicate neck, relishing in the taste of her warm skin and his hands slid down her sides. "I expect nothing more than the perfect lady as my companion."

Kagome tilted her head to the side in respond, his cold spoken words made her heart beat faster and blood boil. She loved this side of him, the wilder personality he never showed in public – it made her feel so much more special.

She slid a hand into his hair, her lithe fingers tangling in the dark locks as she pulled him down for a kiss; needing to feel his body against her own.

Their lips moved across each other with a deep hunger, fangs scraping against her soft lips and he eagerly lapped up the delicious blood; a faint burning tingle evolving in his mouth from her powers – fueling his inner aggressions.

A shocked gasp left the raven-haired as her nightgown was ripped off her body without a warning. "Reiji! That was my favorite sleeping dress."

The vampire simply smirked in response, "You look much better without it, darling." He gave a small snicker, his hands fumbling with her creamy breasts.

Kagome pouted at his words and tugged at his dress shirt, Reiji quickly let go of the female to undress himself; not wanting anything to separate their bodies. His hands slid down her hips, gently spreading her thighs to settle between them – he was planning on taking full advantage of the delicious gift on his bed.

 **(End of lime.)**

A soft sigh escaped her as she rested in Reiji's arms, several bite and scratch marks covered both their pale bodies. Kagome lightly played with the white tips of his hair, the soft strands twirling around her slim fingers.

"You would look so handsome with long hair."

The male raised a brow and let out a small chuckle, his arms tightening around her bruised hips; having left several possessive marks across her skin.

"Like my father." He mumbled.

Kagome let out a sigh, not understanding why he was so obsessed with being like his father; she had never liked Karlheinz's experiments or way of treating his wives.

She shook her head faintly. "Does that mean you'll 'experiment' on your wife or wives like Karlheinz?"

Reiji tilted his head in thoughtfulness, he had never actually considered doing the same experiments as his father had done by breeding; it would be too troublesome with more than one wife, a point proven by the constant jealousy between the wives.

"No." He could feel her curious glance. "Why bother doing the same experiment as my father."

She chuckled softly and closed her blue eyes again, satisfied with his answer. She kept a hand tangled in his dark purple locks as she nuzzled her face into his neck – already drifting off to his scent of old books, herbs and green tea. Reiji dug his fingers into the curve of her hips, keeping her as close as possible; he usually never slept much – it was a waste of time, but he felt satisfied with Kagome in his arms; he could safely keep her away from his brothers like this.


	2. Shuu - Humans

Hello everyone! ^^ I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately, but life have been busy. I won't go into details, but I hope you enjoy this new drabble/one-shot. I do believe someone asked for Shuu.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Soft pink eyes took in lavishly decorated halls of the Sakamaki mansion as she made her way down the halls; Yui had a very specific destination in her mind as she carried the plate of freshly baked chocolate cookies down to Shu's room. A faint blush covered her pale cheeks as she knocked on the large wooden door; she nervously played with a blonde curl as she waited.

Yui's eyes widened as the door opened and a bright flush spread across her skin at the sight that greeted her.

"Ano.. S-shuu.." Small stutters escaped her as she stared at the blonde vampire, his gaze was heated yet annoyed, his chest was completely bare and his pants were unbuttoned; revealing his black boxers.

Shu gave a growl as the scent of Yui's arousal filled his nose. "Stop stuttering human. What the hell do you want? I'm busy."

Yui forced her eyes away from his pale flesh and quickly forced the plate of cookies towards him; her cheeks burning a bright red.

"I-I made these cookies for you.. I thought you might like them." Her voice came out breathlessly and she swallowed softly as she waited for his response.

Shuu scoffed as he stared at the still hot cookies, his powder blue eyes sliding up to the flustered girl's face; just as he opened his mouth to answer a new voice broke the silence.

"Shuu~." A needy female voice whimpered inside his room and Yui immediately recognised the voice as Kagome's. The beautiful dark haired woman that seemed to have all of the brothers wrapped around her pale thin fingers. "Come back already or I'll seek pleasure from Reji."

Shuu's eyes flashed faintly at the threat from his bedpartner and his cold blue eyes stared at Yui in disinterest; his fingers tightened around the wooden door.

"I don't like sweets."

The door slammed closed after Shuu's final statement, leaving Yui to stand in front of the now closed door with a shocked expression on her face. Disbelief and anger filled her chest. Why couldn't Shuu see that she just wanted to be nice to him? She liked him; he was so gentle towards her compared to the other brothers except for when that woman, Kagome was around.

"Kekeke how cute. Bitch-Chan did you honestly think you could get his attention with cookies when he got Kagome as a dessert."

The mocking cruel voice came from behind her and Yui whirled around to stare at Laito. Her eyes brimming with tears and her fingers curled around the edges of the plate.

"I don't understand... Who is that woman? Why aren't you mad that she's with Shuu?" Laito gave chuckle at the naïve girl before tipping his fedora slighty, giving her a look of his feral green eyes.

"Poor little, Bitch-Chan. Kagome has been here for centuries... You will never surpass her, Shuu will never pick you over her. You are only a toy to us." The redhaired vampire smirked cruelly at the girl.

Sadness enveloped the platinum haired girl, the plate failing from her shaking fingers and small sobs escaped her. She wrapped her arms around herself, slowly shaking her head.

Laito chuckled coldly as he stared at the broken-hearted girl. His own jealousy forgotten.

"Humans are so ugly when they cry."

* * *

Shuu closed the door with a slam; feeling no guilt in Yui's sad gaze. He had more important things to do with a certain raven haired woman in his bed.

"Shuu. Come back to bed." Soft mutters came from his bed, drawing his powder blue eyes over to Kagome; his long legs easily carrying his form over to his little lover.

"What did the little girl want?" The jealousy in her tone did not go unnoticed by the blonde vampire and he scoffed, his arms sliding back around her pale form. Kagome sighed as Shuu simply returned to his position beside her, his face finding it's place in the crook of her neck.

She blinked softly as she realised he had put his headphones back in, drowning out all noise and she let out a soft sight; all thoughts escaping her as she curled into Shuu's chest.

Kagome hated Yui with a burning passion, the naïve girl thought she could waltz in and steal the hearts of her vampires. Yui might be the host of Cordelia's heart, but that did not make her special. They got rid of Cordelia once; they could and would do it again, but Kagome would make sure to take Yui along.


End file.
